What Just Happened?
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: Ok, this is a wacky, sorta, Romantic/Humor bit.


Title: What just happened?  
Rating:PG13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: Dark Angel, Sailor Moon  
Email: DeathDarkAngel3@aol.com  
Website: www.geocities.com/prue_power_of_three  
  
OK before you read anything, READ THIS. OK this is for the people who   
don't know either show, or who the people are. Here's a quick little chart.  
Sailor Moon-  
Serena/Sailor Moon- She tends to whine a lot, but has a good heart and   
has Darien as a b/f (God he's good looking), also  
her nickname is Meatball Head. (watch the show)  
Amy/Sailor Mercury- Is the smart one of the group. Doesn't like to   
fight much, but does a hell of a time when she   
does.  
Raye/Sailor Mars- She always tends to fight with Serena, even though  
those two are best friends. She gets named Pryo   
from Serena (she *is* Mars)  
Lita/Sailor Jupiter- She's the tallest in the group. Also a fighter.   
She got kicked out of her old school for fighting.  
Everyone knows her for wonderful cooking. I think  
she's the only one who take on Max, and stand a   
chance.  
Mina/Sailor Venus- She acts a lot like Serena does, is always trying   
to use her matchmaking abilities, on any poor   
soul who cross's her path. And in the Past was the  
leader of the Senshi, before they were reborn into  
life they live now. Also was Serena's cousin.  
Darien/Tuxedo Mask- Is the protector of Sailor Moon mostly, considering  
he's in love with her. He is an orphan now. His   
parents were killed in a car crash when he was   
younger and lost all his memories. And he kept   
having strange dreams about a princess, in which  
turned out to be Serena, the love of his life.  
Luna & Artimas- Luna is Serena's cat, and a talking one at that. She  
is the princess advisor, meaning the Meatball Head.  
Artimas is Mina's cat. He also can talk, and is her  
advisor. She has a cat because she was the leader   
of the scouts in the past.  
Dark Angel-  
Max Guevara- Max is a revved up female, and is the ultimate fighter.  
Max suffers from mysterious seizures that can only be   
remedied with the drug, Tryptophan. She becomes weak   
and feverish without it. Tryptophan is a neurotransmitter  
sometimes used to control seizures. It's hard to come by   
in Post-Pulse Seattle, forcing Max to get her medicine on  
the black market or hospital pharmacies. If Tryptophan is   
unavailable, milk will help stabilize the serotonin levels  
in her brain.  
Logan Cale- He is known as Eyes only, a cyber journalist trying to   
help the people of this world. He is the free voice of   
this country, and with the help of Max, try's to save the  
world, or keep themselves alive. He is also HOT, Sexy, hehe,  
can't blame a girl can ya?  
Lydecker- A military man who has been searching for Max. Was part of   
the project that made her.  
Original Cindy-Max's best friend. For Original Cindy, style is everything,   
and she makes up her own as she goes along. Streetwise,   
fearless, and a clear believer in the idea that there's no   
such thing as coming on too strong.  
Kendra Maibaum- Max's roommate. Seems to get along through a succession   
of odd jobs, barter, and translation work (she speaks   
Japanese). She and Max pool their cash, along with the   
rest of their floor, to pay off the beat rent.   
Herbal Thought- A devout believer in the Rastafarian faith.   
Jamaican-born, Herbal speaks a patois born of English,   
street talk, and his native island speech. Known as the   
fastest rider in Jam Pony. He lives with his girlfriend  
Normal-Max's boss. Type-A personality, constantly stressed. One of those   
people who never adjusted well to life A.P.(After   
Pulse). Is also a huge jerk, to his workers.   
  
Disclaimer: I no own Sailor moon or Dark Angel. Thats FINAL!  
  
  
I wonder how I always end up in these strange situations. I  
just mind my own business most of the time. It isn't like I want  
to have, as Original would say, trouble following me like the tail  
on a dog. I guess that'll never happen, but *this* has never,  
ever happen to me before in my life. I can tell ya if was one   
freaky day.  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
I was delivering a package to some guy that lived on 6th and   
18th. This guy must be a wacko, this thing stinks, but anywayz Sketch  
was acting like the slime he was. I mean really, what guy tries to   
annoy me and get away with it? 'Logan does' her mind teased her. She   
shook her head, even her mind was against her. 'Nope not against, just  
trying to get you to fall in love.' Max groaned, this was going to   
be a long trip back. And since when did she have a voice in her head  
that told her crazy love notions? 'SINCE CINDY CANT GET THROUGH THAT  
THICK HEAD OF YOURS!' Well, maybe that explained it.  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
(another part of the city)  
"Where are we?" The blonde wined, and quite loudly.  
"Jeez Meatball Head, lower the decimals." Raye yelled at her.  
"Well, ya don't have be so mean, ya pryo." Of course, not even  
knowing where they were, started an all out tongue war.  
"GUYS!" It was Amy. Surprised by the annoyance in her, they stopped.  
"Wow Ames, didn't think you'd have it in you to yell ." Joked Lita.  
"Well, I scanned where we were.…" She started.  
"And?" The other bubbly blonde questioned.  
"Where not even in our own dimension." She stated.  
"How was that possible?" Darien asked, coming out of his thoughts.  
"Yea I mean, we *were* in the arcade a second ago." Serena sighed.  
Darien walked over to her. 'How did I get so lucky?' he thought to himself  
while staring at his beloved. 'Figures I'd be thinking like this at a   
*time* like this.' He shook his head.  
"So, how about we all look around?" Raye suggested.  
"Sure, but we're gonna all stay together right?" Mina asked.  
"Of course, what fun would it be not to." Her white furred cat   
responded.  
Serena did something that almost made everyone faint at the scene.  
She took control. "Amy I want you to scan this area, and see if there are  
any type of places where you would have access to a CPU capable to find   
out where, and maybe when we are." She finished.  
Raye just had her mouth hanging out, Lita and Mina weren't able to   
speak, Amy just stared at her...  
"That's my Meatball Head." Darien said. He was smiling on how even  
though she acts like a ::ahem:: child sometimes, she does act like an   
adult when needed, being at the age of 17.(yes ppl, *after* the Stars)  
"What? I can't be smart? I did grow up. I'm still a whiner though."  
Serena stated, as a matter of faculty   
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
I started to go to Logan's, since he paged me again. I came across a  
group of teenagers. They looked like they were lost, and they didn't look  
like they were from here. I could listen in to what they were saying.  
"No, most of the time you cant." The girl with raven hair stated.  
"And why not?" another girl yelled.  
"Cause, she's our princess, she has to be more carefree, then smart.  
And that's just our Meatball Head." Oh great, the sentimental types.  
"Besides, we *are* her protectors. I mean we aren't really human. I  
guess we aren't." The girl with the ponytail said.  
"Leets, I don't know anyone else who can jump rooftop, to rooftop,   
and not fall." The girl with a red bow in her head said. Wait a minute ...   
going from rooftop to rooftop? Sounds like someone from Manti-core could  
do, I mean I can. I decided to join in their conversation.  
"I can." I butted in. They looked at me in a strange way.  
"Who are you?" They guy threatened. He went strait in front of the   
blonde with the really long hair.  
"Huh, you think I'm afraid pretty-boy? Sop please do not try to   
sound hostile. I didn't have a good day." I retorted.  
The girl with the long hair stepped out from behind the guy. "Hello,  
I'm Serena." She gave a quick, but small, smile.  
"Serena, huh? Cute name, but tell me are you from Manti-core?" I   
asked her.  
"Manti-what?" She sounded really confused. "Listen, were just trying  
to find a place with a good setup of PC's. We need to find out how we got  
here." She finished.  
"Sure Meatball Head, give us away." The Raven haired one said.  
"Listen *PRYO* I can sense she has a good soul, and a good heart. I   
can also tells she has a hidden mystery like us. About who she really is."  
Wow, did I just hear right?  
"OK, how can I know this isn't a trap meant for me?" i asked.  
"Girls, transform, and Darien..DONT LOOK." She yelled, and he obeyed  
quickly, damn, talk about whipped. They chanted out some words and, a whole  
bunch of lights engulfed them. And I turned away, now I know why that girl  
wanted the guy to turn around. They were all naked in the process. After  
that fancy little light show, they were changed.  
"May I introduce the Sailor Scouts.…" I heard a British voice say.  
I looked around but saw no one. "Down here." It said I looked down, and  
saw a cat. I looked at it some more, and shook my head.   
"Humph, fine, don't reply." Oh..My...God. The freakin cat talked. I   
am loosing my mind. 'No, you're not, I'm right here. What thought you got   
rid of me?' her mind replied.  
"Am I seeing things? Or did that cat just..."  
"Talk? I know. Weird, yes I know that." The girl said. "We are the   
Scouts, and we need your help."  
"No, she needs yours, my daughter." A voice was heard. OK. mental   
note, stay *away* from the sugar today.  
"Mother? Why are you here?" Serena asked.  
"I sent you here to help her." She turned to me. "Your name is Max,  
is it not?" I shook my head yes, unable to speak. I'm thinking this was   
what people called a freaky Friday.  
"Well, I needed to let you know you do have family, and I am sorry  
for sending you to this lifetime. If Endymon could remember, then you   
would have found your brother." I heard a choking noise.  
"My sister?" He asked.  
"I thought your name was Darien?"   
"It is, in this lifetime. Wow you're my sister?"   
"Yes, prince. The reason we need to help her is because she has been  
feeling a bit lost. And we need to help her regain her memories, cause   
there will be a time for her help. Daughter use your crystal to restore her  
to her old self." The old lady stated, but before I could respond a light  
surrounded me.   
Then poof. I remembered. Everything, the hardships of being the   
princess of Earth in the Silver Millenium. She had a family.   
"Thank you for giving me my memories back, Serenity. I have to go.  
Well, before Logan has a fit. Use your dreams to contact me, brother." Max  
smiled. She finally found what she was looking for a *real* brother.  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
I was sitting at my cpu when I heard a door open, then shut. Must have  
been Max, though I paged her a while ago. When I saw her face, I saw   
something I rarely saw on Max. A look of real peace. I wondered what was up  
today? I was about to say something when, something happened that really   
surprised me, she *kissed* me. God, I was in heaven.  
When it ended, I asked her. "What was that for?"   
"I realized something, and I like the thought of it." She responded.  
"And what thought would that be?"  
"Being with you." She quickly ended my question's my placing her   
lips on mine. I gotta say, whatever happened today, I liked it.  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
Max: OK, was it just me or was anyone else confused?  
Sorceress:(raises hand)  
Logan: but you wrote the story.…  
Sorceress: And? Just because we writers write something, doesn't mean we  
understand what we write...  
Max: Oh, that makes sense…  
Sorceress: OK, your grounded, no Logan for a month ::evil smile:: I have my own plan's.  
Max: That *is not* fair.  
Sorceress: Life isn't fair baby. Deal wit it.  
Sailor Moon: I got a question.  
Sorceress: yes....  
Sailor Moon: How did we get home?  
Sorceress: (sweatdrop) like you always do....SAILOR TELEPORT!  
Sailor Moon: Opps, I forgot.  
Sorceress: And this is why I hang out with the outer Senshi.  
Max and Logan: The what?  
Sorceress: Nevermind....  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
AN: OK, here's a summery of what happened, in case you got confused…  
First Max drops off a package, then the Scouts get teleported to   
where Max is. Max finds them, yadda yadda ya, then she regains   
memories of being a princess, and kisses logic good-bye to kiss  
Logan. I mean, was it really that hard? Read and review? PLEASE?  



End file.
